Andrew Pifko
|birthplace = London, Ontario |family = Cara Pifko |yearsactive = 1999-present }} Andrew Pifko is a Canadian actor and voice actor. Biography Nelson was born on September 13, 1974, in London, Ontario, Canada. Little is known about Pifko's past, including the names of his parents and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he graduated from the University of Toronto with an honors degree in Microbiology and spent a year in both Japan and Israel teaching English before eventually becoming an actor. Pifko got his first role in 1999, when he was cast as a hospital attendant in the political thriller Hidden Agenda. Pifko got his first voice-over role in 2003 when he was cast as Matt Medic in the CGI film Rescue Rangers: The Movie. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and video games such as Gravity Falls, Hitman: Absolution, Legends of Tomorrow, Elder Scrolls Online, TERA: The Exiled Realm of Arborea, The Mentalist, Childrens Hospital, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Pifko portrayed The Doctor, a figure that assisted Peter Lewis in the interrogation of Emily Prentiss, in the Season Thirteen episode "Wheels Up". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Wheels Up" (2017) TV episode - The Doctor *NCIS: Los Angeles (2017) - Steffen the Maitre D *Screen Junkies Roasts (2017) - Walt Disney *Game of Thrones Divorce (2016) - Agon Dewarian *Why You Won't Actually Move to Canada: Even If Trump Wins (2016) - Abby *Legends of Tomorrow (2016) - Gilbert *Fatal Decision (2016) - Iron Anton *P + V (2016) - Barry *The Openers (2016) - J-Jay *The Purge: Ladies Night (2016) - Unknown Character (voice) *Kim Davis: Songs from My Heart (2015) - Kim Davis *The Eating Place (2015) - Gary Bright *Good Morning (2014) - Unknown Character *Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *Childrens Hospital (2013) - Steve Perry *Two and a Half Men - 2 episodes (2012-2013) - Man (voice) *Mike & Molly (2012) - Priest *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Character Voices (voice) *A.N.T. Farm (2012) - Bruce *Gravity Falls (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Big C - 2 episodes (2012) - Eduardo *The Mentalist (2012) - Wyck Theissens *TERA: The Exiled Realm of Arborea (2011) - Baraka Elder/Castanic/High Elf (voice) *Missed Connections Live (2010) - Rabbi *Octane Pistols of Fury (2010) - Vinny *Rehearsing Shakespeare (2009) - Shakespearean Director *Erky Perky (2007) - Armandor *Across the River to Motor City (2007) - Doctor Green *Hoff's New Direction (2007) - Hoff Woodburn *Love You to Death (2007) - Darin Prescott *The Godfather: Blackhand Edition (2007) - Aldo Trapani (voice) *The Godfather: The Don's Edition (2007) - Aldo Trapani (voice) *Rainbow Six: Vegas (2006) - Logan Keller/Brody Lukin (voice) *The Godfather: Mob Wars (2006) - Aldo Trapani (voice) *At the Hotel - 2 episodes (2006) - Pete *The Godfather (2006) - Aldo Trapani (voice) *The Gas Man (2005) - The Gas Man *Da Boom Crew - 13 episodes (2004-2005) - Additional Voice (voice) *Rescue Heroes: The Movie (2003) - Matt Medic (voice) *Playmakers (2003) - Doctor *The Visual Bible: The Gospel of John (2003) - Philip *Hot Science (2002) - Narrator *Fancy Dancing (2002) - Hobo (uncredited) *Queer as Folk (2002) - Quentin *Convergence (2001) - Unknown Character *In Camera (2001) - Officer Fulton Dial *Blue Murder - 2 episodes (2001) - Russell Tammen *Hidden Agenda (1999) - Hospital Attendant Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors